


Old Friend

by ransoms_sweater_holes



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Black Widow (Movie 2020), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransoms_sweater_holes/pseuds/ransoms_sweater_holes
Summary: When raiding an old Hydra compound and really needing a vacation, Nat finds an old friend.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader
Kudos: 41





	1. Old friends 1

For the @searchforanother way   
Another way's onyx night challenge  
Dark!Nat x reader

WARNING-Dub/con, spanking, rape, drugs, mommy stuff  
Word count-2182

Nat was running towards the two Hydra agents that had Bucky pinned down. Shooting one in the chest, she leapt grasping the other man's head and landed, a sick crack echoing. "Those were the last two," huffed Buck. "Let's spread out and see what we can find. Check back in 30."

Taking the lower floor Nat moved through quietly. Papers strewn about littered the floor. Old film opened on desks. Turning she finds a dark hallway that leads lower. "Well this wasn't on the blueprint."  
Water splashed as her feet moved forward. Mold and mildew grew on the walls. The hallway turned out to be cells and storage. Some cells were empty, nothing but a built in bed and light. Others, had remnants of their prisoners. 

"I need a vacation, " Nat sighed. Steve and the rest of the team have had theirs, but she was working non stop. Her last mission had her back at the compound less than an hour before she had to get in the quinjet for this one. A deep shade under her eyes and some bruising on her ribs were the only signs of her work though. She could take it.

A single light flickered catching her attention. Inside, a bundle was wrapped on the cot huddled against the wall. Tilting her head she tried to get a closer look. Hmm. Nat hit the door hard and saw your body flinch. Shocked, she opens the door stepping in. "Hello there." Terrified eyes peered over the slump of blanket. A tremor in their body. "It's okay, I'm here to..." A naked body pressed against her, hugging and grasping. "Please, get us out of here!" You tucked your head into her chest sobbing. "Please!" Looking down she saw a familiar scar and tattoo next to it. A small hummingbird along the girls collar bone. "Y/n?" She tried to stroke your back to calm you, but she slid her hand against scars and open wounds.   
"Guys we have a situation here." Wrapping you in the blanket Nat leads you onto the jet.

Back at the compound Bruce checks over your body and helps heal the open wounds on your back. "We can't do anything about the scarring but the new wounds should heal beautifully." "Thank you.." Sliding from the table Nat holds onto your hand and leads you to your room. "Its right next to mine! So if you need anything you can knock or shout or..." You interrupted, " Can we hang out for a while?" I dont want to be alone." "Of course!" Instead of laying down and catching up on sleep, Nat helped you to the bed and turned on a movie. She selected comedy to try and lighten the mood. 

You had always liked the funny ones. She had bumped into you in Italy where you were studying english. A small cafe next to a theater that ran older movies. Eyes connecting as she walked by. The smirk on her face made you stumble and spill coffee everywhere. After helping you pick up your bag you two spent the night talking about where you were from and all of your favorites.

Halfway through the movie, Nat looks over to find you sleeping, cuddled up against her. The softness in your face suprises her. She runs her finger across your top lip and leans in. Wetness spread and her tongue dipped inside. The thrill of kissing you, asleep, had her adrenaline running. Grabbing your cheek she pulls you deeper and you moan softly.   
That's when Nat started planning.

The next morning you awoke alone in the huge bed. "When did I change?" You got up and quickly figured out the shower, pouring hot water down your body. Honey body wash smelt nice and you bubbled the soap onto your body. The steam filled the bathroom. When you were finished drying off, you quickly dressed and waited for one of the members to come grab you. A light knock sounded and you answered, "Come in!"

Nat entered wearing her grey sweatpants and baggy shirt. "I'm glad you found the shower," she smiled. "I brought breakfast!" Bagels, eggs, bacon, pancakes and rolls filled the tray. Two coffees and juice balanced on a smaller tray in her other hand. "Th.. thank you, really."

The two of you sat and ate breakfast while Natasha talked about what was happening around the compound. Sam had pranked Bucky enough that the super soldier couldnt be around him. Steve was wrangling the two last time Nat saw them. Syrup dribbled from you lip and without thinking Nat swiped it up with her thumb. "Mmm."   
"So! I have a question, y/n." You turn towards her concerned. "Dont be freaked out, it's a good question! I havent had a break in awhile and I was wondering, would you like to come with me on my trip?" She sets down her coffee. "I know it's sudden, after everything you went through. BUT! It'll be warm and sunny and we can drink margaritas!"   
"Are you sure I wont be a burden?" With wide eyes Nat replied, "No of course not! I really don't want to bring anyone from work and I thought you could use some happiness." With a smile you agreed happily. 

A week had passed and Nat made sure everything was planned perfectly. Everyone on the team grew to like having you around. You blushed and were shy, almost naive, and Steve noted how proper you were. Bruce would check your scars and help with any pains you had. You had even started pranking Bucky with Sam. 

"I'll help you pack!" Nat started grabbing bags from her room bringing them into yours. Pulling open drawers she begins to stuff clothes into her suitcase. "Are we leaving today?" Confused, you had forgotten what day it was. "Yep! Is that alright? I know I can be headstrong so just tell me if I'm too much okay?" "I just want to thank everyone before we go incase I'm not allowed back here." Nodding, "of course," Nat leads you by the hand out into the common area.

Bruce smiled when he saw you and Nat walking out. Most of the team were there arguing, Bucky had "killed" one of Sam's drones. After making sure everyone had her attention Nat looked to you. A stuttering appreciation flew from your lips and your face was bright red. Breaking the awkward moment , "Alright let's go!" Nat picked you up laughing and ran through the hallways carrying you.

Your laugh carried on into the jet as Nat helped strap you in. The jet took off and soon you were flying through clouds and then above. Your breakfast had finely settled and sleepiness caught in your eyes. Yawning and stretching, you see Nat staring at you. "You can lay down If you want," she pointed to the small cot in the back. "Are you sure?" "Of course, come on." She unbuckled herself and then you leading over to the makeshift bed. Laying down, she pulled the blanket up to you and smiled. "Sleep tight. "

Nat smiled to herself as she sat down in the pilot seat. You hadnt noticed the dull taste in your coffee and now her plan was set into motion.   
Faint snores came from the back of the jet. Perfect. Nat put the jet in auto and slipped back to you. Cuddled up, your hair was messy and hiding your face. Brushing that out of the way Nat gently kissed your lips. The shirt you were wearing was low enough that she could see your breasts pushed up. Soft pink edges peaked out of your bra. Slowly, nat reaches up into your shirt. Her fingers lowered into your bra and started to roll your nipples. Biting her lip to muffle her moans. Just because you were drugged didnt mean you couldn't wake up. Feeling your nipples rock hard, she moves her hand lower. The blanket pushed aside. The shorts you had picked out were perfect for flying. But not just that. The edges flared out and she could see the thin cotton that covered your pussy. A small wet spot made her smile. 

Her thumb slowly worked against your sensitive nub and you began to move your hips with it. A moan fell from you. Stopping, Nat made sure you were still sleeping. A soft noise and you tossed onto you belly shoving your head under your pillow. Perfect.   
Slowly moving your shorts and panties down Nat licked her lips. Your pussy was soaking. Glistening. Dragging her tongue flat across your slick she moaned into you. She slid her fingers into your folds and found your bundle of nerves. Sucking on your bud, she slides one finger into you. Tight but soaked. Her other hand moves her pants aside. Finding her clit she let's out a loud moan into you. 

Tingling in your belly begins to wake you. It must be a dream you thought. Head spinning you feel something moving against your pussy, sliding in and out. Moaning, you push back into it. A slight tilt of the bed brought a weird feeling to your stomach. Wait. You open your eyes, looking towards your back. "Oh my god!" Nat pushed her head away from your pussy, her mouth dripping. Tears rolled down your cheeks as you pulled your legs into you. "Whhhh-whaat?" She smiled and came closer. “Oh don’t cry baby. Shhh, shhh. Be a good girl now.” Your eyes widened as the agent came closer to you. Smacking her hand away you shout, "Get away from me!" A dark grin stained her face and she grabbed your ankles. Metal clasps wrapped around you. "What are you--" A rubber ball slipped into your mouth and fastened with a click. One by one each of your limbs were locked into place. 

"Bad girls get punished y/n. You could have been a good girl. So easy," she chimed. Something silver was in her hand. Nat switched the vibrator on and pushed it into your soft pussy. "So wet, she moaned. Your body fought against you. Moaning and turning, trying to get closer to the vibrator. "See baby, you want this," nat whispers. Her mouth found your nipple and began suckling. Thrashing your head you try to move away from her. Teeth clamp down and a shout comes from you. "Now, if you arent a good girl, " she smiles, "I'll bite harder." Her mouth found your other nipple and she slid the vibrator flush with your clit. Your legs twitching and your chest fluttering. The coil within snapped and small streams came from your pussy coating your legs. "Good girl!" Nat kissed down your stomach and sucked on your tender spot. "Mmmph!" It was all too much. Too sensitive! "Hush sweet girl." The metal bracket holding your ankles retracted, pushing your legs closer. "I'll just leave this right here." She taped the vibrator to your leg and left the little buzzer pressed into your sweet little nub. Then she removed the gag. "Oh fuck!" You yell, nearing a climax. A hard hand met your cheek. "Good girls don't say fuck!" Nat shoved your head back. "Be a good girl for me, pretty baby. Eat mommy's pussy." Her smile disappeared as she straddled your face. "Are you forgetting something?" Looking at your confused face she says, "Say yes mommy, thank you mommy."  
"Yes mommy, thank you mommy," you cried.

The sweet smell surrounded you. As the vibrator sped up you moan louder. Nat grabbed your head and shoved her pussy into your open mouth. Your moan vibrated against her clit. You focused your tongue against her nub and run it over and over. The clamps on your wrists are removed. Bringing you out of the moment. You wrap your arms around her thighs, bringing her closer. Quickly you push her onto her back and grab at your ankles releasing one and then the other. Shoving her to the side you jump for the panic button on the dash. 

Your ankle pulled out from under you, smacking your head against the floor. Pain. You curl up on the floor and start to cry. "Shhhhh.. Baby girl don't cry." Nat took your head into her lap and brushed your hair gently. "We are going to have so much fun, trust me."  
Pulling you further over her lap her fingers brush up against your ass. Rubbing small circles.  
"Now, I need you to be a good girl okay. Count out your spanks for me."  
You sob, "Yes mommy!"  
"Good girl, count out to ten baby."  
"One!!Two! - five!" You try to wiggle away. Pulling you back Nat whispers, "I know it hurts baby, bow be good and finish counting." "Seven!"Ten!"  
Tears streamed down your face and she pulled you close.   
"Such a good girl!" She kisses you deep and sweeps her tongue across your lips. Mmmmm. She presses down and fingers find your folds sopping. "Tell me, baby, what do you want?" You press your mound into her hand moaning. "Use your words baby girl."   
"You mommy."

To be continued ...


	2. 2- sweet and salty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader awakes after spending time on the quinjet with Nat.

Old friends 2- Sweet and salty  
Nat x reader  
WARNINGS- DARK, DUBCON, NONCON, BONDAGE,Mommy/babygirl and just pure smut 

Warm sunlight seeped into your skin. Eyes shut and heavy. Little beads of sweat collected on your skin cooling with the breeze. The smell of salt and sweat hung in the air. Struggling at first, you crack open your eyes. Blinking quickly at the brightness. Your baby hairs clung to your skin and small wisps were moving with the wind. Where am I? You tried to sit up but a small tug caught your attention. A small black elastic band tethered you to the bed.The plush mattress beneath you moved, slightly. Looking over you see Nat stirring awake. "Oh god!" Mmmmmmph. Nat stretched her arms above her head and turned to look at you. Your body trembling. "What's wrong baby? You did so good earlier, I was thinking we could go to the waterfall today and then go for a midnight swim. Whatcha think?" Her thumb pressed into your bottom lip. Tears streamed down your cheeks. Your breath was caught and your voice trembled. "Where are w-we?" Her eyebrow arched and she sat up straighter. "We're on vacation, just like I told you," she explained. Last thing you remember, Nat was stretching you pressing a vibe into your clit. Toes curling, heavenly release. Then fading into sleep. 

Not wanting to upset her, you replied, "the waterfall and the swimming sound lovely." "Good girl, now let's get dressed!" Stepping out of the bed, you gazed at Nat. The curve of her ass caught the light perfectly, soft blonde hairs glistening. Her nipples hard even in the heat. She slipped on a white bikini top, a thong and a pair of shorts. She gave you the same to put on. You put on the thong and shorts ok, but the top was giving you trouble. Your breasts were spilling out. "Oh baby, I should've picked you up a different size." She squeezed you, running her fingers over your sore nipples. She nipped at your chest, leaving perfect little trails of pink and purple bruises. Whimpers slipped past your lips. "Here." Nat handed you a sports bra and socks. Looking confused she explained, "we have to hike to the waterfall, no flip flops." 

After gathering bags of water and snacks the two of you left the hut and started up the mountain. Pausing every now and then to take in your surroundings. Blossoms were everywhere. Small bees buzzed and birds sung their sweet songs. The breeze carried the salt from the sea but also honeysuckle and other fruits. The path was pretty clear cut. Packed dirt, some gravel and larger stones bordering it. Maybe you could run for it. Halfway up, you saw three more huts and a smaller outbuilding. Perfect. Someone could hide you or maybe they had a boat of some kind. Even a radio. Any way to get away from her. A quarter of a mile up, Nat is making small talk about the view and possibly diving. You have the water on your back and prepare to make your run. 

Without warning you start sprinting down the side of the mountain. Branches snapping and whipping at your skin. Shale rocks falling down the side. Your heartbeat's in your ears and your chest is heaving. Almost there. Turning slightly towards the furthest hut you prepare to yell. Hands grasp you and pull against your stomach backwards. Ooooph!   
Coughing. Gasping, trying to fill your lungs with air. Your skin on fire. "Baby girl, why did you have to go and run off? Aren't I being nice?" You scratch and peel her fingers from you, pulling forward. Shrieking, "Help!!" You run to the hut door and throw it open. A perfectly made bed was centered with robes hung and candles unlit. 

Loud laughing caught your attention. A cold breeze blowing against you. Goose bumps raised. "Ohhhhh little girl. Did you think I'd book us somewhere with other people?" Sobbing you fall to the floor, the woven floor leaving little indents in your skin. Nat crossed the room opening the windows. She then opened the closet and pulled out bundles of rope. Stacking then neatly into piles. "Please! Don't tie me up, I'll be good!" You fell back and started scooting towards the door. A smirk pulled across her face. "Oh I know. But because you were bad, mommy needs to teach you better. Okay little?" 

Breathing rapidly your vision gets spotty. Little black blots filled the room. Hands wrapped you and pulled you in close. "Deep breaths baby girl. It wont be too bad I promise." Taking the time to catch your breath, you listened to Nat's heartbeat to steady yourself. She ran her fingers through your hair softly. It would only be worse to pass out and not know what you were waking up to. It's better to know what you'll go through. Nat helped you up off the floor and into the bathroom to pee. She then tied your hair into loose pig tails with green ribbons. Taking your hand in hers she leads you to the center of the room where a beam was hanging. She helped you to your knees and placed your hands in your lap.

"Now, red means too much okay? Try and breathe slowly and I will check to make sure you can still feel your hands and feet okay? " You nod with your head down. Touching your chin, Nat states, "That's not how we reply." "Yes mommy, I understand. " "Good girl. " Nat had you lay on your side first making small knots with the rope around your legs. Then she led a rope around your breasts pulling them tightly. Leading the rope in a pattern, it reaches your crotch. She places the rope on both sides of your clit. The pressure uncomfortable. "Still good baby girl?" "Y-yyes mommy." Her hand reaches for your face. Your eyes met hers and she smiled. Soft rosy lips crashed into yours. Her tongue slipping in and toying with yours. Mmmm. 

She readies the beam and ties two thicker ropes to it. The ends of the rope were looped through your binds and slowly Nat raised you from the ground. The pressure on your breasts and clit increased. Trying to find comfort you shifted and only made things worse. "Ohhh!" Nat reached between your legs and applied pressure. "Oh fuck!" A smack landed on your sensitive bud. "Ah!" She ran her hand over you softly and then pulled another rope. This spread your legs for her. Dipping down, she slips her fingers into your folds next to the rope. "So wet babygirl. All for me?" Stuttering you reply, "yyes. Mmmoma." Humming Nat dips her head between your legs and sucks on your clit. Slurping noises filling the air. The coil in your belly about to snap. Just before peaking, Nat stopped and turned around. A small groan escaped your lips. Two smaller jute ropes were in her hands and she began to tie your hair back.

"Look at my pretty little doll, all strung up and tied for me." She lightly smacked your cheek. Her nails raked down your back. "I could use you in so many ways baby, make you beg and scream." Her hand landed hard on your ass leaving a red mark. Rubbing it made it feel better. "I could do anything baby, but tonight I want to make you feel good. Don't you want to feel good?" Her hand slipped into your folds again and you whimpered, "yes mommy!" Her lips met yours and she moaned into you. "And if you can learn to be good, mommy wont tie you up all the time or clamp you down. Wouldn't you like that?" Her speed picked up and the string pulled tight. "Yes!! Please mommy!" She pushed two fingers into your sopping pussy and curved into your g spot. "Oh god!!" Coming around her fingers your entire body quivered. 

Your pussy was still throbbing when Nat pulled her fingers from you. She pushed them into your mouth and you sucked them clean. The air heavy. The ropes loosened and you were lowered to the floor gently. The woven floor cool on your skin. Nat scooped you into her arms and laid you on the bed. A frosty drink was pushed to your lips and you drank greedily. "Easy baby." Her fingers brushed your hair into a messy bun. "Are you ready to be good, little?" Instead of replying, you slipped to your knees between Nat's thighs. She gave you the look and hurriedly you replied yes mommy. 

She spread her legs for you and you pulled yourself closer. Soft hands met her thighs. Slight nips and kisses on her peachy skin. Nose dipping into the small curls, your lips met her precious bud wet and sloppy. Your tongue danced across and down her folds. Flicking against her clit. Darting in and out of her entrance. Your wrapped your arms around her thighs pulling her closer. Drinking her in. So sweet. Nat's hands tangled in your hair and her back arched dangerously. "Yes baby just like that!" You slid a finger in twisting and twirling, the wetness loud. Adding another finger you moan into her, vibrating her bud. "Fuck! Baby.. So close!" Pulling your two fingers out, you add three and flick across her clit faster and faster. "Oh god!" Sweet liquid poured into your mouth. Tangy nectar. Thighs wrapped around your head you drank what was spilt. Moaning into her, letting her ride out her high on your lips.

Legs relaxing, you kissed your way up to Nat's face. She was still shaking and her lip was quivering. You kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip until it was bright red. "Oh baby girl, thank you." She placed the cool drink to her lips and then yours. "This is gonna be fun." After catching her breath she grabbed your hand and led you to the small little spot with a sea bar. The cold water felt amazing against you. She peppered kisses on your shoulder and left to the kitchen. She returned with a tray full of fruits and water. Grabbing her knife, she lanced a pomegranate, peeling the sides apart. Your lips pressed against the seeds. They burst, juice dripping down from your lips. Small streaks of red down your breasts. Nat leans over and sucks on you , licking the juices slowly. Pulling her up to your face you kiss her, moaning into her. Nat bit into strawberries dipped in sugar and you finished the frozen grapes.   
"So, mommy, can we play with ropes again? She grabbed your ass and bit your neck. "Hell yes baby. As long as you're good." 

Spending the day in the sun made you tired and warm. You had swam, sun bathed and collected shells from the beach. You showered off outside but when you entered the hut, Nat had readied the bath. "Slip on in baby girl." Small petals floated in the water and clung to you as you slipped in. Not too warm not too cold. Perfect. A soft loofah in Nat's hands began to lather you with soap. Honey and mint. She ditched the loofah and started rubbing the soap across your chest. Grazing over your nipples. "Oh!" Looking down you see two metal clamps pinching them. A small chain connected the two and a smaller clamp hung lower. "Please don't! It'll hurt!" A small giggle and a head shake before Nat crept her hand down your thighs. Fuck did it feel good. Trying to spread your legs you press them hard together. "No." 

Nat looks at you and gives the chain a tug. "AH!" The pressure and pain new. "Be good and spread your legs!" Slowly you move your legs apart. Feet trembling, rippling the water.The third clamp placed making you squeak. Nat resumed washing you with the loofah. Taking her time to clean every inch of your body. She would bump the chain every once in awhile, the sensations nearly unbearable. The pain stirring something inside you. "Please, mommy." She released the clamps and led you to the bed. A strap on, dildo, vibrator and gag ball were laid out. You returned to your knees hoping compliance would win you favors. As the gag was placed over your mouth loud whooshing sounds erupted from the beach. Frustrated, Nat speaks out the window. "Who the hell is that?!"


	3. Chp 3 Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While away on Vacation, things take a dark turn for reader. Now in the hands of Nat and her dark desires, a surprise friend lands on the island.

Old friends- chp 3   
Dark!Nat x reader, Wanda   
WARNINGS- Dubcon, noncon, squirting, bondage, all the warnings just to be safe!  
Word count-2028

Wanda stepped off the quinjet bag in hand and ready for mandatory relaxation time as Cap put it. Besides Nat and her friend being on the other side of the island, they were supposed to be completely alone. Less stress that way. The tension was released from her neck and shoulders. Breathing in the sun and salt. She crossed the beach and Nat caught Wanda's attention. She looked pissed and Wanda tried to avoid getting into her head. Needed to respect people's thoughts. "Must of landed in the wrong spot!" Wanda smiled and gave Nat a big hug.

In the hut, Nat had quickly bound your hands and feet together keeping the gag in your mouth. Laying you in the closet before leaving. The small shutters revealed the knots and you started working them. Trying to break free. At least your hands anyway, to take this damned ball gag off. The knots grew tighter the more you wiggled. Your feet wiggled and the knots grew tighter and more stressed. Fuck. The spit drooled from your lips falling onto your naked skin. You tried to stop more from coming out, you suck back and start gagging. In and out, thinking, in out just breathe. These dark places, being bound, were some of the worst moments of your life. And Nat knew that. The towels on the floor beneath you were damp and started to irritate your skin.

Still outside, Nat talked to Wanda about the waterfall trip the two of you had apparently taken. How excited you were and so excited you tried to sprint the entire hike. That's why you crashed over here, from exhaustion. As Nat explained her story, Wanda could sense something about Nat that hinted at lust and sex. Something animalistic. Wanda responded, " I could go take the other little hut if you don't want me near by, the one that you were staying at." "Oh we don't mind if you don't mind. We can get a little loud after some margaritas. " Hearing Nat's coy laugh sickened you. How could she play it so coolly? So naturally? Lie so easily to someone she called a friend. Well, she had called you her friend. Sighing, you try to calm your mind. Your last plan failed because no one was here with you guys. Maybe, a new one might work. If you were patient and actually thought things through instead of just running for it. But first, to test a theory on the avenger. 

You sat calmly and took deep breaths. Thinking in your head, Wanda, Wanda help. Repeatedly. Hoping her abilities would pick up on it, if that's how it works. The light from the shutters started fading. You kept repeating your silent prayer, screaming it in your head. Night came and soon you drifted to sleep, finally finding a comfortable position on the towels.

Light shone on your face, small streaks anyways. Trying to look out you saw the lump crumpled in the bed. Nat had not come to release you and Wanda did not hear your pleas. Well, now I know I can't talk to her in my mind. The urge to pee was incessant and your body cramped, hurting from the position you laid in. Groaning you tap your head against the shutter doors. No answer. The urge grew stronger and you lost your patience. Mumbling what you could, you kicked at the shutter doors with your bound feet. 

"Oh good morning princess. Do you need something?" The windows were closed and Nat came closer opening the closet doors. Her body was draped in a soft robe and her hair pinned back. A wet spot darkened the red silk. Groaning you look over to the bathroom. Nat smiled and pretended to not understand. "Oh what was that baby girl?" Tears streamed down your face as you stared and shook your head towards the bathroom. Your stomach hurt with how hard you were holding it. Nat crawled on all fours over to you, caressing your lips, licking the sides of the ball gag. She dipped her tongue in the side teasing yours. Reaching around she unclasps the gag making you swallow your spit and gasp for air. "Plea--!" Smack. Grabbing your chin Nat pulled you in closer.

"You don't talk unless I give you permission baby. Your tears were hot on your face. Nodding you reply, "yes mommy. " Play along, no surprises and she wont expect a thing. "Good girl, now, I can see you were pulling." Gripping your wrists tightly. "Why are you trying to disobey baby?" Shaking your head you begin to sob. "Please, I just needed to pee!" A wild smile and loud laugh came after your lie. "Oh babe, if that's your excuse fine, go pee right now silly. " you tried standing but Nat pulled you to the ground. "No. I mean right here right now baby." The look in her eye was terrifying. "Plee--!" Another hard smack on your face crumbled any hope you had. "Now, pee, or I will force it from you. It will hurt if we go that route baby." 

Crying, you try to cover your face but Nat stares you down holding your chin in place. A slow trickle of piss seeps from you and Nat keeps eye contact. "Well baby you made a mess, that was very naughty!" Before you could register what was happening Nat had you on the bed, legs spread and ass in the air. "Count them!"   
One, two...  
After twenty spanks your body was trembling. Sweet wetness glistened on Nat's robe and on the bed. Laying in front of you Nat spread her legs.   
"If you are good today, I'll let you taste. If you are better than good, I'll fuck you and make you come. Do you want that y/n?" Licking your lips you reply, "yes mommy. "

Wanda stood at the bar waiting for Nat. A weird blue coconut drink started to melt in her hand. They had planned to hang out, swim and maybe even dive together. It was nice being alone but it was also nice not being completely alone. The two women came from the hut bringing drinks and food. "Hey!" Wanda came running up helping you two set everything down. Hugging each of you when your arms were emptied.  
Nat and Wanda were talking guy problems,well, at least Wanda. Nat gave advice and laughed, saying, "this is why I'm stuck on girls for the moment. Less drama better sex." She peered over to you and smiled. Wanda turned red and asked, "Is it really just as good? I mean, without penetration and everything?" Nat looked to you saying, "tell her baby."

Turning bright red yourself you answer, "yeah, I mean, I've never had great sex with a guy, but with a woman. I've come so many times in a row. I don't think a guy could do that." "WOW!" Wanda was shocked but surprisingly turned on at your admission. She had never really thought of trying things with women besides the occasional drunk make out section. "You two are lucky to have each other. "

With a break from drinking and occasionally swimming, Wanda said she was in for the night. Wanting to read wine and drink her books, or the other way around. After her door closed Nat took your hand in hers and walked with you along the beach. "Where are we going?" "Oh over here!" She pulled you quickly behind the boulder. The harsh rock surface pressed against your bare back. OW! "You were so good baby, but now, I need you to be really good. Nat dipped her fingers below your bikini, finding your pussy already wet. Gently rubbing her fingers against your bud, she sucks on your neck leaving trails of love marks. Working her way down, she lift your leg up onto her shoulder and moves your bikini aside. "Fuck baby! You are soaking!" She drags her tongue through the middle and puts her whole mouth onto you. "Fuck!" She was wrecking you, making you shout with small bites on your thighs. Making you squirm with her fingers pressing into your pussy. But what Nat knew and you didn't, was that a hundred feet away, someone else was reveling in how exposed you were.   
Wanda watched on biting her lip to stifle her moans. Nat had told her to sneak out after a bit for a surprise. The breaths and moans coming from your lips edged her on. The arch of your back, the scratch marks in your skin, she wanted her hands on all of you.

After coming Nat grabbed you hand leading you to Wanda's room. "Hey! Open up!" No one answered and Nat barged in. "Wonder where she is. Comere!" Pulling you into her lap, Nat traced your lips with her fingers dipping them in. "Let's have some fun yeah?" "Not here! What if she comes back?" Panic races through you. Nat pushed you onto your knees. "Then I'll explain. Now are you going to be a good girl or not?" Looking down you reply, "good girl."

Nat dropped her suit and pulled your face into her core. Just bide your time. You flicked your tongue and ran it against her bud. Teasing her entrance with your fingers. Grabbing at her thighs roughly making her breathe sharply. Wanda quietly entered the room making eye contact with Nat. A grin appeared on Nat's face. Wanda was in her head. 

-Get naked and join us, it'll be fun. Plus this good girl likes it like this. Come on.-

Your eyes were covered by a ribbon before you could see and your feet were bound to a spreader bar. "There baby, now when you eat my pussy, the mirror behind you will show me how fucking wet you are. " Dipping your hair down Nat's hair felt a little different. Maybe she had wiped off? Her body shuddered underneath you as you picked up pace. You teased and played with her, your fingers drenched and your pussy wetter than before. Her noises picked up, you could tell she was covering her mouth now. Most moans and shouts stifled. But what you didn't expect, was pressure behind you.

A soft strap on teased your folds, readying your pussy. The slick and wet noises filled the air, even more so when you sped up. Just as the ribbon was being pulled from your face, Nat drove the dildo to the hilt making you shout into Wanda's pussy. "Fuck!" Nat slapped your ass and pulled you back by your hair. "God, you fucking love this don't you baby?" Euphoria was setting in and your peak was within reach. Just as quickly as she entered, Nat pulled out laughing at your protest. "Shut the fuck up." She lined up with Wanda and snapped her fingers to you. "Lay down here. Now." You laid on your back and Nat straddled your face. Pushing into Wanda, Nat sat her pussy and ass on your face. You moan into her, teasing her asshole and drinking her pussy in. Crude noises and praises filled the air and Wanda squirted on you and on Nat.

"Good girl," Nat purred, kissing and licking Wanda's lips. The two women looked at each other before Nat nodded. "Come here, love. This wont hurt." Your mind seemed cloudy, everything a little too soft and hazy. Something prodded your entrance. Wetness spreading. Flesh touched somewhere else. The hole untouched. Panic spread through out your body. Hyperventilating you try to focus. Hazy. Small clouds of objects seemed to be drifting away and fading into the background.   
"Where am I?" Small laughs filled the room, the darkness enveloping you. "Where am I!?"

Bucky turned to Wanda with an eyebrow raised. "How come you keep visiting? Do you know her?" Wanda shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "Just feel something."  
Wanda walked away from the cradle in the lab smiling. You wouldn't remember anything about where you were or who the people around you were. But you would remember what you felt. Every orgasm, every smack, every tear falling. After all, you were such a good girl.


End file.
